Useless
by twiinklestar
Summary: This is an songfiction trilogy. Odie is sick and tired of being the useless member of the team. WARNING: major-character-death. I decided instead of putting them as different stories, to make it into one. Once again, written last year.
1. I'm Just A Kid

I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan

**I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan**

I woke up it was 7  
I waited 'till 11  
To figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

_Odie woke up at 7:00. He knew nobody would be up so he just stayed in bed and waited for someone to wake him up. It was 11 o' clock now and still nobody had come. He got up and searched the house because he knew nobody would come. To his surprise nobody was even in the house. They hadn't even told him._

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

_Odie was just a kid. His life was a nightmare having to fight an evil god of time. He never got to rest and go to parties like the other kids did. It was always fight this, fight that. With Jay as a leader there would be no fun allowed._

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
I'm staring at these four walls again.  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

_When Odie was three, his parents had got into a fatal car crash. Both his parents had died instantly. He didn't even have a chance to say good-bye. Two months later he was adopted by a couple who beat him and treated him like crap. He didn't want to go back. He wished Cronus would never be captured and he could just stay and fight. At night he would go to bed and dream about the times when he was littler and played around with his mom and dad. That was the last time he had, had a good time._

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me...

What the hell is wrong with me,  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide-awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

_Odie was never any use in battle. What was wrong with him? Why was he different? He was a geek. A nerd. Nobody liked geeks and nerds. All he could do was operate a computer, but how difficult was that? A five year old could do it._

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid  
Tonight... (trails off)

_Odie shed a single tear as he held the blade to his neck. He took a deep breath and pulled it closer, and closer. Until it cut. Red dribbled from the blade and onto the ground where his dead body lay. Next to him lay a note saying good-bye._


	2. My Wish

My Wish by Rascal Flatts

**My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

_It was thirty minutes after Odie had killed himself. Nobody had noticed until...___

_Atlanta was sitting in her bedroom doing her math homework. Boring math homework. She was almost two thirds of the way through when she got stuck on a question. She knew just who to ask for help, Odie. She got up off of her desk chair and walked with her books and pencil to Odie's bedroom. She knocked lightly. No answer. She knocked again but harder this time. No answer. She knocked again.___

_"Odie?"___

_No answer. _

_This was weird. She decided to open the door just incase he was playing his video games again and he didn't hear her. She opened it slowly. What she saw surprised her. She opened the door to see Odie's limp frame lying a pool of deep red blood. Beside him was a note. She didn't even have time to scream. She just ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Archie. She burst into his room, startling him. He jumped up and saw the tears in her eyes. He slowly approached her.___

_"Atlanta?"___

_Atlanta was too scared for words. She just looked at him with her gray eyes, telling him to follow, and she ran back to the room. Archie was right on her heels. She stopped at the open door and just stared. Archie followed her gaze to the body on the floor. No. This didn't happen.___

_"JAY!" he screamed.___

_His knees quivered. He and Atlanta both fell to the ground onto their knees. Archie slowly crawled up to Atlanta and placed his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to say anything but that was enough. Atlanta closed her eyes and turned into Archie, crying in his chest.___

_Jay ran as fast as he could with the rest of the gang following. He had never heard Archie sound so scared in his life. Never. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Atlanta and Archie crying and he too, looked into the doorway.___

_"No!" he screamed.___

_Theresa looked and started to cry into Jay's chest now. Jay pulled her into a comforting hug. He held her as tight as he could. He couldn't loose her. Not after he just lost Odie. ___

_Herry, who was now peering into the room, screamed too.___

_"NO!"___

_He ran over to the dead body and knelt down. Not in the blood, but a little bit away from it. He just stared at the body.___

_"No," he whispered.___

_Neil was shocked. He couldn't even move. He couldn't cry, he couldn't scream, he was just shocked. He stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened. He couldn't stand to look at the body any longer. He just ran. He ran to the school. Faster then he ever could have before. He ran to the Janitors closet and took out his necklace opening the door and he ran through the portal. He met Hera there. She looked shocked at Neil's sudden barge into the room.___

_"Neil? What's wrong?"___

_"Odie... he... he... he," he couldn't bring himself to say it.___

_"What is wrong with Odie?"___

_"He... KILLED HIMSELF!"___

_Hera jumped up.___

_"Oh no!" she said desperately.___

_She quickly gathered all of the gods and they transported themselves through the portal. They found the other five teens on the floor outside Odie's bedroom. All of the gods cried, even Ares. They all sat on the floor, some with their backs against the walls and cried. ___

_Slowly, Herry reached over his dead friend and picked up the note that lay beside him. The tip of it was soaked in blood. It read,_

--  
I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.

But More than anything, Yeah, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

_That wasn't it. There was more. At the bottom it said,___

_Dear who ever reads this,___

_That song above is my wish to you, my friends, family, and teachers. I am sorry that I commit suicide. I just couldn't take it any longer. I hope that you guys move on and take good care of yourselves. I leave special notes to you.___

_Atlanta - You were like an older sister to me. I have never met anybody who could shoot arrows better than you. You were always happy and never a downer. I will always remember the times that you made fun of Archie and called him a dork.___

_Archie - You are a great fighter and even though you might be a little pissy sometimes you were always truthful and you always listened when we had something to say. Good luck in getting her. Never give up.___

_Herry - You are the best friend I could ever have. You were loyal and trust worthy and really friendly. I will always remember the times that you would hug me and almost crush my bones.___

_Theresa - I don't even know what to say. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are really nice and always make everybody smile when you enter the room. You are also the only one that could make Jay forget about Cronus and have fun. Keep up the good work!___

_Neil - You may be a bit girlish sometimes but you are hilarious and you can be really helpful. I will always remember the time that you led the others to find Jay and I when the Cyclopes captured us.___

_Jay - The best leader ever. You could make up a plan in even the smallest amount of time and you are a very good persuader. Keep on leading the team.___

_Gods and Goddesses - Thank you for leading me into this life. I have never had friends and teachers as kind as you. I thank you for teaching me new things and letting me help you.___

_All of you I will never forget. You guys were the best friends and family I could ever have. Thank you.___

_Yours Truly,__  
__Odie_


	3. 20 Years Late

A/N: don't mind the lyrics when it says "20 years late" or "mom"

**A/N: don't mind the lyrics when it says "20 years late" or "mom".**

**20 Years Late by Aaron Lines**

Hey mom I know that it's late, hope I didn't wake you  
Yeah, everything is O.K., just needed to talk to you  
Today I had one of those days  
But I didn't call to complain  
Just to say everything that I didn't for all of those years  
You were a taxicab driver, a nurse and a maid  
A waitress, a cook and a shoulder to lay  
My head on to cry on, when nothing was going my way  
You knew every answer without cracking a book  
And I took for granted that I had it so good  
And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say  
Thank you I love you  
Twenty years late

_They all took it for granted, what they had. A good friend. His name was Odie. The day he died, the only thing his team could think of was that they never got to say thank-you, sorry or good bye. He was the one who would drive them places on his yellow vespa when Herry was sleeping and Theresa was out. He was the one who would nurse them back to health when they were sick. He was the one that helped Athena cook and clean the house on Saturday mornings. Sometimes when Herry was upset about something he would go to Odie and pour out his heart and soul into every word he said. Odie was his best friend and someone he could trust whenever and where ever. Odie was a super genius. Whenever somebody needed help with a question, they knew that they could go straight to Odie and he'd know the answer. Even the gods sometimes went to Odie for help. They were so sorry that they never got to tell him that they all loved him very much before he passed away._

It's funny how time passing by can change your perspective  
A little while out on your own can sure make you think  
I don't know how you did it  
No I can't find one spare minute  
The days run together but I don't remember you  
Ever letting us down

_It was a sad time, yet it was funny how it takes one person to die, for you to realize the things you should have said. A little bit of time without him that day, made them all realize the things they should have said. Thank you. Sorry. Please. We love you. You're family. Good- Bye. They couldn't remember one time that Odie had let them down. Even when they thought that he had sided with Cronus, it was all just an act to trick Cronus into thinking Odie was bad. He was always there for them and they should have been there for him, especially now that he needed it most._

You were the judge and the jury when I did wrong  
Been my biggest fan from my very first song  
The gas in the engine that always kept me moving on  
A seamstress a counselor and the one referee  
That could cold stop a fight between my brother and me  
And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say  
Thank you I love you  
Twenty years late

_Odie was the judge when things went wrong. He could solve any problem with the smack of his palm. Whenever somebody did something against the rules he would think it through and come out with a good solution that everybody stuck with. When Atlanta had first started to learn the guitar, Odie wrote her lyrics and was her biggest fan, from the dorm room, to the high school stage. He was the one that kept the group going on. When they had to get the flowers in Persephone's garden, Odie was the one that kept them from turned to stone. He was the brains of the group and the smartest and wisest of them all. Unlike most boys, Odie could sew. He was actually pretty good. He would patch up their clothes and sew them together when Cronus had torn them apart with his scythes. Odie could stop a fight between Archie and anyone, whether it was their fearless leader or the spunky fiery red head or the beautiful drama queen. All he had to do was raise his voice and they would stop. Now that he wasn't here, how would they live without him? It would be total chaos. There would be fights, starving teens, ripped clothes, illnesses and not to mention the house would be a pig-sty._

I'll let you go now  
But I hope that you know now how I feel  
Thank you for making me the man I've become  
I love you and I will always be your son  
Mom that's all I called to say  
Twenty years late

_Even thought they didn't want to, they had to bury their young friend. He was only 16 years of age when he died. At the funeral many people came and mourned for the loss of their brother, foster son, friend, nephew and grandson. Everybody wore black and many people's faces were tear streaked. ___

_On the lawn, sat 48 white lawn chairs. 24 on each side. Up front of the chairs, centered in the middle was a black casket. On the rims in was decorated with square engravings. In the casket lay the small body of a teenage black boy with glasses and an afro. His eyes were shut and they had cleaned the blood off of his neck. A while blanket went up to his neck so that nobody could see the cut. His arms lay down at his sides and his legs were straight. A little bit to the left there was a wooden preacher stand with a small microphone attached. A small stool was set up behind it. Behind the chairs there was five blue limousines parked, picking up and dropping off people to the ceremony. People exited the limos and took their seats. A pianist played in the background. Jay was the first to come up and say something.___

_"Odie was a great friend. He was a smart friend too. He always knew the answers to everything and he was way smarter then me. He was only in grade 11 but took grade 12 classes. He could solve any problem without even thinking it through for more then five minutes. He helped us a lot during our troubles with enemies and in school. We will never forget him. Rest in peace Odie,"___

_"Rest in peace," muttered some people behind their cries.___

_Theresa was the next to come up. As soon as she saw the casket she broke down and Jay pulled her off of the stage. Archie came up next. ___

_"Odie was the wisest person I have ever met. He always knew what to say when things were bad and he could lighten up the room with just one sentence. I could talk to him about any problems I wanted and he would tell me how to get through with them and how to make my way around them. I will never forget him,"___

_Atlanta was up next.___

_"Odie was like a little brother to me. He was kind and good at helping me bug my friends. He could create a master prank and made up the weirdest inventions, but that's what we loved about him. He was always happy and weird and wacky. He was a real mood upper,"___

_Neil was next.___

_"Odie was a cool little dude. He could patch up any clothing item without being able to see a seam. He knew lots of last minute zit creams of ways to fix your hair if it was greasy. Whenever I ran out of make up he could always use something to make more until I could buy something else. He was a good guy,"___

_Next was Herry.___

_"Odie was my best bud. He helped me study and we played video games together. We would pull pranks on the others and have the best times. I will miss him now that he is gone but I will always remember all of the good times we had," said Herry bowing his head.___

_People bowed their heads and got into the limos to go to the cemetery. Everybody got into the limos and were driven to the cemetery. At the cemetery, everybody gathered around the hole that was now destined for Odie's burial place. People cried. As the coffin was gently dropped into the whole people placed red and white roses on top of the coffin and wished Odie good luck in the next life. Archie, Atlanta, Jay, Theresa, Neil and Herry wished Odie the best of luck in Elysian Fields. They knew he'd be happy there. People started to leave but the seven teenagers stayed behind to watch the coffin be buried in soil. Herry had to be restrained from pulling his best friends fragile body out of the ground.___

_"No Herry! He has to rest," said Jay.___

_"Yeah man. He's happier now. He's in a better place," Archie reassured his friend.___

_When the soil was done it was padded down and grass was placed over top of it, along with his grave stone. It read,___

_Odie Sseus__  
__A true hero,__  
__A smart boy,__  
__A good friend.__  
__1991-2007_


End file.
